Verbotene Leidenschaft
by secret2013
Summary: GSR, AU  Fanfiction
1. Kapitel 1

**Ich habe die Geschichte überarbeitet. **

* * *

**Epilog  
**

Gil Grissom sah auf seinen Ehering. Vor sechs Monaten hatte er geheiratet.  
In seinem Alter. Niemand seiner Kollegen hatte damit gerechnet, dass Grissom jemals diesen Schritt tun würde.

Und um ehrlich zu seinen, er war selbst überrascht dass er eine Frau gefunden hatte, die sein Interesse länger als ein paar Monate gefesselt hatte.  
Sie hatten sich an der Universität kennengelernt, ein paar Kaffee miteinander getrunken und gemeinsamen Interesse entdeckt.

Sie gingen ins Kino, zu Ausstellungen und in Konzerte.  
Dann kehrte Grissom nach Las Vegas zurück und sie folgte ihm. Anfangs machte er sich Sorgen, dass sie ihn einengen würde, aber sie lies ihm seinen Freiraum.  
Eine kluge Frau, dachte er.

Irgendwann begannen sie über ihre Beziehung zu reden und ihre Zukunft. Und da hatte er sie plötzlich gefragt, einfach so. Ob sie nicht heiraten sollten.  
Die Hochzeit war schlicht und klassisch. Die Braut trug ein Kostüm, etwas was man nicht nur an diesem Tag anziehen konnte. Sie waren beide praktisch veranlagt. Genauso praktisch wie sie entschieden hatten zu heiraten, war ihre Hochzeit und die Ehe.

Sie waren Freunde, die miteinander verheiratet waren.  
Es lief gut. Grissom fühlte sich wohl.  
Und dann passierte etwas womit er nie gerechnete hatte. Er verliebte sich. Sie spazierte in sein Leben. Und seitdem war alles anders. Komplizierter, aufregender und wundervoll. Den Tag würde er nie vergessen.

**Lächeln**

Endlich hatte er seine Berichte geschrieben. Grissom sah auf die Uhr. Er könnte tatsächlich pünktlich zu Hause sein. Christine würde sich freuen. Aber bevor er seine Sachen gepackt hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Dr. Grissom, mein Name ist Sara Sidle. Ich bin der neue CSI."

Grissom stand auf und gab ihr die Hand.

„Willkommen in Las Vegas. Ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen bei uns gefällt."

„Bestimmt," erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte ihn an.

Grissom kam es so vor als wenn ein Erdbeben stattfand.  
Dieses Lächeln.  
Sie standen beide in der Mitte seines Büros und vergassen die Welt um sich herum.  
Erst als das Telefon klingelte, merkten beide das sich ihre Hände immer noch nicht gelöst hatten.

Verlegen lachte Sara auf. So etwas merkwürdiges war ihr noch nie passiert. Als wenn sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hatte.  
Grissom ging zum Telefon. Christine.  
Leise sprach er mit ihr.  
Sara drehte sich um und betrachtete sein Büro.  
Merkwürdiger Raum, dachte sie.

„Entschuldigung, das war meine Frau."

Klar, dachte Sara. So ein Mann war natürlich verheiratet. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie kam sie nur auf diesen Gedanken.

Grissom sah ihre Kopfbewegung.

„Oh, es ist nichts. Sie haben ein interessantes Büro."  
Grissom lebte auf.  
„Wirklich ? Ich sammle all meine Experimente hier. Früher hatte ich sie zu Hause, aber meine Frau."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein wie spät es war  
Plötzlich sah er auf die Uhr.

„Sie fangen morgen an."

Sara nickte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns."

Grissom öffnete Sara die Tür und brachte sie hinaus.

Vor der Tür trennten sich ihre Wege, aber nach ein paar Schritten blieben sie stehen und drehten sich um.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen, bevor Sara nach unten sah und Grissom sich wieder umdrehte und schnell davon ging.

**Ein ****Kuss**

****In den nächsten Wochen arbeitete sich Sara gut ein, sie war beliebt bei ihren Kollegen und jeder arbeitete gern mit ihr zusammen.  
Ihr ging es ebenso, aber am liebsten löste sie die Fälle mit ihrem Chef Gil Grissom.  
Es war merkwürdig, aber sie waren einfach ein perfektes Team. So perfekt, dass es sogar den Kollegen auffiel und ihr selbst langsam Angst machte.  
Sie war dabei sich in Gil Grissom zu verlieben. In einen verheirateten Mann.

Anfangs fiel es Grissom nicht auf, dass er immer öfter mit Sara im Einsatz war. Sie war neu und er wollte sie besser kennen lernen. Aber nach einer Weile bezweifelte er seine Motive, er war auch an der Frau Sara Sidle interessiert.

Und dann merkte er, dass er auch körperlich ihre Nähe suchte. An diesem Punkt angekommen, analysierte er seine Situation und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Nur Monate nach seiner Hochzeit betrog er seine Frau, wenn auch nur in Gedanken.  
Das musste aufhören. So ein Mann wollte Grissom nicht sein. Er musste weg, Abstand gewinnen, versuchen seine Gefühle für Sara zu überwinden. Hoffen, dass sie danach nur eine Kollegin sein würde.

Grissom wühlte in seinen Unterlagen und fand die Einladung nach Miami. Dort wollte man ein Labor aufbauen und brauchte seine Hilfe.

Er würde mit Christine sprechen. Vielleicht konnten sie endlich ihre Flitterwochen nachholen und wenn sie dann wieder nach Las Vegas kamen, war alles wie es sein sollte.

„Gil, ich kann nicht weg. Unmöglich."

„Ich dachte, wir könnten endlich Urlaub machen."

Christine packte ihre Tasche und hörte nur zur Hälfte hin.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst."

Endlich sah sie ihn an.  
„Sei nicht enttäuscht. Ein anderes Mal."

Grissom nickte.  
„Gut, alles in Ordnung ? Dann gehe ich zur Uni. Sehe ich dich später?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht fliege ich dann schon morgen ab. Ich sage dir Bescheid."

Christine ging zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn.  
„Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit, Schatz."

Als Grissom im Büro ankam, lagen die Reiseunterlagen für ihn breit. Der Flug ging in 3 Stunden, das gab ihm nicht viel Zeit seinen Schreibtisch zu ordnen.

Grissom griff zum Telefon.  
„Brass, ich würde mich dann langsam auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen."

„Was ? Nein, dass ist nicht nötig."

„Ja, ich sehe sie. OK,ok. Ich melde mich dann aus Miami. Du weiß, wenn es etwas wichtiges gibt, dann ruf mich an. Ich kann sofort zurückkommen."

Grissom legte auf und sah Sara vor sich stehen.

Sie strahlte ihn an.  
„Ich soll dich zum Flughafen fahren. Brass meinte, dass du mir auf dem Weg nach ein paar Sachen erklären kannst."

Obwohl sie der Grund für seine Flucht war, konnte er nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Ich bin fertig. Wir können los."

Seite an Seite verließen sie das Polizeigebäude.  
Sara begann ihn sofort nach den offenen Fällen zu fragen und so verging die Fahrt zu Flughafen viel zu schnell.  
Grissom checkte ein und dann saßen beide und warteten auf seine Maschine. Grissom hatte erwartet, dass Sara den Flughafen sofort verlassen würde, aber sie bestand darauf mit ihm zu warten.  
Sie setzen sich an die Café-Bar und bestellten etwas zu trinken.

Nach einer Weile erstarb ihr Gespräch. Stattdessen sahen sie sich einfach nur an.  
Als Grissom das Schweigen durchbrechen wollte, wurde der Flug aufgerufen. Er legte Geld auf die Theke und stand auf.  
In Gedanken hielt er Sara die Hand hin und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sie Hand in Hand zum Flugsteig liefen.  
Um sie herum begann die Verabschiedung und schließlich konnte Grissom es nicht weiterhinauszögern.

„Ich muss los."  
Sara nickte.  
„Hoffentlich hast du einen guten Flug."

Langsam entfernte sich Grissom von Sara. Kurz vor der Kontrolle drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er wollte wissen, ob sie noch da stand oder nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich war das ein Fehler, denn sie sah so einsam aus, dass er nicht anders konnte.

„Sara."  
Sie sah auf und ihre Blicke fanden sich.  
Später konnte er nicht mehr erklären wie es passiert war, aber plötzlich lag sie in seinen Armen und er küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nie in sich vermutet hatte.

Und zwischen den Küssen, hörte er Sara flüstern wie sehr sie ihn vermissen würde.  
Schließlich räusperte sich jemand neben ihnen und sie lösten sich von einander.  
Grissom strich Sara leicht über ihre Wange, gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und ging dann ohne zu zögern zum Flugsteig.

Sara stand noch lange dort. Alle Passiere waren eingestiegen und die Familien hatte die Halle verlassen, aber sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert ?


	2. Kapitel 2

**Zurück ****aus ****Miami  
**  
Grissoms Arbeit in Miami lief wie gewohnt in geordneten Bahnen. Tagsüber war er abgelenkt, am Abend – das war eine andere Sache. Er telefonierte mit den Kollegen der Nachtschicht. Mit allen außer Sara.  
Natürlich bemerkte Sara das, aber sie war ihm nicht böse. Nach dem Kuss konnte sie sich vorstellen wie er sich fühlte.  
Sie jedenfalls hatte große Probleme alles zu verarbeiten. Immer wieder sah sie Grissom vor sich, fühlte den Kuss.  
Was sollte nur werden, wenn er wiederkam? Würde er so tun als wenn nichts passiert war, würde er ihre Probezeit nicht verlängern um seine Ehe nicht zu gefährden?  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und kosteten sie ihren Schlaf.

Zwei Wochen später packte Grissom seinen Koffer.

Die Zeit in Miami war vorbei, seine Frau erwartete ihn morgen zurück.  
Aber wollte er noch eine schlaflose Nacht in diesem Hotel verbringen?  
Grissom griff zum Telefon und fragte beim Flughafen nach einem früheren Flug.

Sara hatte gerade geduscht und wollte schlafen gehen als sie das Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Ohne durch den Spion zu sehen, öffnete sie die Tür.

Grissom, sie sah ihn in jedem ihrer Träume. Aber jetzt war sie doch wach. Sah sie nun schon Geister.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie nickte nur. Anscheinend war er wirklich hier.

„Ich bin früher zurückgeflogen", antwortete er auf seinen fragenden Blick.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden. Kann ich mich setzen?"

Als Sara noch immer nichts erwiderte, wurde Grissom unsicher.

„Oder willst du dass ich gehe?"

„Nein, entschuldige. Ich bin nur so überrascht, dass du hier bist. Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Gil Grissom hatte sich alles so schön zu Recht gelegt. Und nun saß er neben ihr und bekam kein Wort heraus.

Stattdessen sah er sie nur an. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und wartete was Sara machte.  
Sie sah ihn an und nahm seine Hand. Grissom zog sich zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Ich musste ständig an dich denken."

Sara sah ihn an. Ihr war es genauso gegangen.

Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn. Grissom brauchte nicht viel mehr Ermunterung um den Kuss zu erwidern.  
Nach einer Weile wurde seine Küsse immer drängender. Seine Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper entlang und Sara spürte wie er langsam ihr T-Shirt hochschob.  
Nicht das sie etwas dagegen hatte, aber sie musste einen Versuch unternehmen mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Grissom, bist du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?"

Er stoppte sofort und sah sie an.  
„Wir sollten es nicht tun. Ich sollte sofort gehen. Das wäre vernünftig. Aber ich will bei dir bleiben und in den nächsten Stunden Dinge mit dir tun…"

Sara wurde ganz verlegen als sie seinen Blick sah.  
„Kannst du mit den Schuldgefühlen umgehen, Grissom? Denn die wirst du haben."  
„Sara, ich kann an nichts anderes denken als an dich. Ich will dich."  
Sie nickte nur, stand auf.

„Kommst du?"  
Schweigend gingen sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sara zog die Vorhänge zu, so dass nur noch wenig Tageslicht in den Raum gelangte. Dann räumte sie die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
Grissom sah sie an.

„Zieh dich aus."  
Sara schaute an sich herunter. Da gab es nicht viel auszuziehen.  
„Bitte."  
Als sie nichts mehr anhatte, ging Grissom zu ihr hinüber.  
Er begann sie zu streicheln und zu küssen. Sara schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Gefühle, die er in ihr auslöste. Er war so sanft und zärtlich.  
Nach einer Weile hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste ihn berühren.  
„Grissom, bitte. Du hast viel zu viel an."

Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Strümpfe aus, dann ein Hemd. Als er seinen Gürtel und die Hose öffnen wollte, half sie ihm.

Dann legten sie sich auf Bett und sahen sich an.

Sara begann sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Dann küsste sie ihn leicht und flüsterte:

„Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

**Making ****Love**

„Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund bevor sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sicher wollte Grissom das nicht hören.

„Sara, Liebling. Sag so etwas nicht. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."

Was hatten denn Gefühle damit zu tun, fragte sich Sara.

Aber sie war froh, dass Grissom so schnell darüber hinwegging.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Sara, ich weiß nicht."

„Aber ich. Lass mich nur machen. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, werde ich aufhören."

„Ich bin sicher, dass es mir gefällt."

Sie lächelte und begann ihn zu küssen. Langsam arbeitete sie sich abwärts. Sie streichelte seinen Oberkörper. Er war weich und glatt und trotzdem so männlich.  
„Nun?", fragte sie.  
„Bitte mach weiter."

Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie über seine Brustwarzen. Grissom stöhnte auf. Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm. Er strich ihr durch die Haare und hielt ihren Kopf an dieser Stelle.  
„Griss, wenn ich „weitermachen" soll, dann musst du mich loslassen."

Er reagierte sofort und Sara lachte leise auf.

„Sara, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich „rächen" werde."  
„Gut, ich werde dich daran erinnern."

Grissom fand keine Worte für das was Sara mit ihm machte. Sie küsste ihn, leckte und biss ihn und es war einfach wundervoll.

Dann spürte er wie ihre Hand nach unten wanderte und seinen Penis berührte.  
Sie streichelte ihn auch hier, dann umfasste sie ihn und Grissom hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Tortur nicht eine Sekunde länger aushalten würde.  
Er versuchte sie aufzuhalten, aber sie rieb ihr Bein an seinem und er hatte keinen Erfolg.

„Bitte Sara, ich halte es nicht mehr aus."  
„Oh bitte, der Spaß fängt doch gerade erst an."  
„Da hast du Recht."  
Zu ihrer Überraschung richtete er sich auf und drehte sie so, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag.

„Hey."  
„Selber Hey. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Sara, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst und nicht magst wie ich mit Dir rede, sag es mir."

„Was ? Nein. Es macht mich total an, wenn du so redest. Ist das schlimm?"

„Es ist sexy. Du bist sexy. Du lässt mich so viele Dinge fühlen. Und ich habe so viele Ideen was ich mir dir machen möchte."

„Alles nur leere Drohungen", scherzte Sara um dann aufzustöhnen als er ihre Brust küsste.

„Wirklich. Dann magst du es nicht?", fragte Grissom und fuhr mir der Zunge zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang.

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Wage es nicht."

In den nächsten Minuten sprachen die beiden kein Wort mehr. Beide küssten und streichelten sich, sahen sich in die Augen.

Grissoms fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Sie kam ihm entgegen und er begann sie leicht zu reiben.  
Sara konnte nicht genug von seinen Berührungen bekommen. Jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängte sie. Es war egal, ob es verboten war, aber Sara wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

„Bitte Grissom, liebe mich. Ich brauche dich."

Er brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Langsam drang er in sie ein.

„Sara, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er bevor er weitermachte.

„Wunderbar, mach weiter. Ich hatte nur eine Weile keinen Sex."

Irgendwie machte dieses Geständnis Grissom noch mehr an.

„Lass dich gehen, Sara. Ich will dass du es geniest."  
Grissom drang weiter in sie ein und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sara schlang ihre Beine um ihn und presste ihn immer enger an sich heran.  
Langsam verlor er die Kontrolle. Er hörte ihren schnellen Atem, bemerkte wie sie immer lauter stöhnte.  
„Sara, ich bin gleich soweit. Bitte."

„Ja. Oh ja. Das ist so wunderbar. Grissom."  
Dann fühlte sie nur noch wie eine Welle der Erregung über sie hinweg rollte, sie hörte ihren schnellen Atem und wie Grissom aufstöhnte.

Vorsichtig lies er sich fallen.

Als er zu Atem kam, nahm er Sara in den Arm und rollte sich zur Seite. Er verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, dass ich mich auch in Dich verliebt habe."

**Realitäten**

„Das ist schön", flüsterte Sara bevor sie einschlief.

Das war es wirklich, dachte Grissom. Nur gab es da ein kleines Problem: er hatte eine Ehefrau.

Aber im Moment wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern die Stunden mit Sara genießen.  
Er gab Sara einen Kuß und driftete ebenfalls in den Schlaf.

Es war am späten Nachmittag als Sara durch die Sirene eines vorbeifahrenden Feuerwehrautos geweckt wurde.  
Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Beim Blick in den Spiegel sah ihr eine strahlende Frau entgegen.  
Und genauso fühlte sie sich – wundervoll.

Nachdem sie sich etwas gewaschen und die Zähne geputzt hatte, schlich sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Wenn Grissom noch schlief, konnte sie sich an ihn kuscheln.  
Grissom war wachgeworden als er das Wasser rauschen hörte. Hoffentlich kam Sara gleich zurück. Er fragte sich, ob sie es bereute mit ihm geschlafen zu haben.

„Hallo."

„Oh, du bist schon wach."

Sara ging zum Bett hinüber und legte sich zu ihm.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Sehr."

„Sara, bereust du es?"

„Nein, Grissom. Niemals. Es war wunderschön."

Sie sah ihn an und er antwortete auf die Frage, die sie nicht zu stellen wagte.

„Nein, ich bereue es nicht. Keine Minute. Aber ..."  
Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, küsste sie ihn.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit. Warum mit Reden verschwenden?"  
Zwei Stunden später stand Grissom unter der Dusche. Bevor die Schicht anfing musste er nach Hause. Christine erwartete ihn.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, stand Sara am Fenster. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich muss gehen."

„Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Grissom ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann kam er zurück und küsste sie.

Bevor Sara wieder Luft holen konnte, war er gegangen.

Sara betrat das Gebäude mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch.

Nie war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, wenn sie ins Labor ging. Aber heute war ein besonderer Tag.

Am Morgen hatte sie mit Grissom geschlafen und nun sollte sie ihm als normale Kollegin gegenüber stehen.

Sie zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Breakroom. Alle anderen waren schon da und warteten auf Brass.

Warrick und Nick wollten von Grissom wissen was für tolle Clubs er in Miami gesehen hatte. Catherine musste lachen als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Gil, bist du überhaupt ausgegangen? Ich weiß du bist verheiratet, aber ansehen ist gestattet. Also haben dir die Latinas gefallen?"  
Grissom spürte, dass er rot wurde. Er schaute in Saras Richtung.

„Ich war aus. Wirklich. Aber auf die Frauen habe ich wirklich nicht geachtet."

Alle, bis auf Sara fingen an zu lachen.

„Was?", fragte Grissom.

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Brass in den Raum und alle widmeten sich den heutigen Fällen.

Danach hatte Sara keine freie Minute mehr und auch Grissom war damit beschäftigt Berichte zu schreiben und Formulare auszufüllen damit er die Kosten für die Reise zurückkam.

Als er dann auf die Uhr sah, war die Schicht vorbei und er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Sara sah Grissoms Auto davon fahren. Er hatte nicht ein persönliches Wort mit ihr gesprochen, aber sie waren auch keine Minute allein gewesen. Allerdings hatte Sara insgeheim gehofft, dass Grissom ein wenig für sie finden würde.

Aber das war dumm gewesen. Grissom hatte zwar gesagt, dass er nichts bereute. Auch One Night Stand konnte man nicht bereuen.

Aber so traurig sie in diesem Moment auch war, die Stunden mit Grissom konnte ihr keiner nehmen.


	3. Christine

Kapitel 6

Als Grissom die Wohnungstür aufschloß, kam ihm der Duft von frischem Kaffee entgegen.

Christine hatte anscheinend mit dem Frühstück auf ihn gewartet. Er stellte die Sachen ab und ging in die Küche. Tatsächlich wartete ein gedeckter Tisch auf ihn. Sekunden später kam sie herein und gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuß.

„Hallo, ich habe noch etwas Zeit, da dachte ich wir frühstücken gemeinsam. Und dann kannst du mir auch von Maimi erzählen."

Grissom war froh so ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema zu haben. Etwas was nichts mit Sara zu tun hatte.

Christine folgte seinen Ausführungen aufmerksam, sah aber nach einer Stunde auf die Uhr.

„Gil, tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber ich muss gleich los. Bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe deine Tiere wie versprochen versorgt, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du dich selbst davon überzeugst."

„Eine gute Idee", erwiderte Grissom.

„Meine innere Uhr ist noch nicht auf Las Vegas eingestellt. Ich lege mich kurz hin und fahre dann mal zum Haus."

„Gut, ich hoffe, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe."

Ein paar Minuten später machte sich Christine auf den Weg zur Uni und Grissom versuchteein wenig zu schlafen.

Endlich, nachdem er nicht mehr an Sara dachte, schlief er ein.

* * *

Nach der Heirat hatten Grissom und Christine entschieden, dass sie in ihr Apartement zogen. Es lag näher an der Universität und da sie keine Tiere und Experimente mochte, schlug Christine vor, dass er sein Haus behalten sollte.

Alle möglichen Dingen blieben einfach dort und Grissom fuhr seitdem oft hierher.

Es wurde sein Refugium, wo er seine Ruhe hatte, wenn Christine Studenten oder Kollegen nach Hause einlud.

So war es auch heute. Er überprüfte die Terrarien, goß seine Pflanzen und ging die Post durch.

Zahlreiche Zeitschriften kam noch immer hierher. Er machte sie einen Kaffee und setzte sich mit der aktuellen Ausgabe des forensischen Journals in den Sessel. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich heute nicht konzentrieren.

Er schaute sich im Raum um. Niemand würde den Unterschied zu früher erkennen. Es war fast egal, ob er hier wohnte oder nicht.

Er fragte sich wie Saras Wohnung aussah. Sicher spiegelte sie ich Wesen wider.

Sara, er bekam sie nicht aus dem Kopf.

Und ehe er es sich versah, wählte er ihre Nummer.

„Sidle."

„Hallo, ich bins. Störe ich dich ?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mir gerade einen Kaffee gemacht und blättere ein paar Zeitschriften durch. Und nun telefoniere ich."

„Tatsächlich. Ich mache genau das selbe."

Er hörte Sara auflachen.

„Bis du mir sehr böse, weil ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe ?"

„Nein, aber traurig."

„Oh, das wollte ich nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich wußte nicht was ich sagen sollte."

„Und nun weißt du es ?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Aber ich wollte deine Stimme höre."

Schweigen.

„Sara, bist du noch da ?"

„Ja. Grissom, was willst du ?"

Sara wollte diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen. Es klangt so nach Klischees. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Leider hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Grissom das nicht wußte.

Am anderen Ende war Stille.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich denke, wir sollten erst wieder über uns reden, wenn du eine Antwort hast. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Aber du musst dir darüber klar sein, was du willst. Einverstanden ?"

Grissom seufzte.

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Dann hörte er nur noch wie Sara auflegte.

So weh es auch tat, er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte.

Was wollte er eigentlich ?

* * *

Fast eine Woche lang schlichen Sara und Grissom nun um sich herum.

Sie gingen ganz normal mit einander um, aber Grissom verspürte immer mehr die Sehnsucht Sara in den Arm zu nehmen.

Natürlich war es nicht das was Sara gemeint hatte, aber was sollte er machen.

Als beide kurz vor Ende der Schicht zusammen im Layout-Raum standen, legte Grissom seine Hand auf Saras.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Frühstück ? Ich kenne einen Platz wo wir ungestört reden können."

Sara nickte.

„Danke."

Grissom war erleichert, dass sie ihm keine Abfuhr erteilte.

Nun musste er sich nur noch überlegen was er ihr sagen wollte.

* * *


	4. Noch eine Chance

Kapitel 7

Grissom fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee war Sara zum Frühstück in sein Haus zu bringen.

Das sie dort ungestört seien würde, war nur ein Vorwand. Das wenigstens gestand er sich ein.

Sara war verwundert als grissom in eine Wohngegend einbog. Frühstücksgaststätten waren hier eher nicht vorhanden.

Dann hielt er plötzlich vor einem relativ großen Haus und Sara fiel ein, dass Warrick erwähnt hatte, dass Grissom in dieser Gegend wohnte.

Was zum Teufel hatte er vor?

* * *

Grissom fuhr in die Auffahrt, stieg aus und sah sich nach Sara um.

Sie hielt am Straßenrand, machte aber keine Anstalten auszusteigen.

Langsam ging er zu ihr.

„Grissom, was soll das? Ich dachte wir gehen frühstücken."

„Im Haus ist alles vorhanden. Ich bin fast jeden Tag hier."

„Griss, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt."

Sie sah ihn ein paar Sekunden an bevor sie weitersprach.

„Hast du dir überlegt was du von mir willst?"

Grissom sah sich um. Die Nachbarn waren in dieser Gegend relativ zurückhaltend, aber eine Szene auf offener Straße, wollte er gern vermeiden.

„Sara, bitte. Lass uns ins Haus gehen."

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht so einfach nachgeben sollte. Aber wenn er sie so bittend ansah, konnte sie ihm nicht widerstehen.

Langsam stieg sie aus dem Auto aus.

„Gut, ich gebe dir Zeit mich zu überzeugen. Aber die ist begrenzt."

Grissom nickte und ging an ihrer Seite ins Haus.

Er schloß die Tür auf und ließ Sara den Vortritt.

„Schau dich einfach um. Ich mache uns rasch etwas zu essen."

Ohne Saras Antwort abzuwarten verschwand er.

Sie ging den Flur entlang und betrat den großen Wohnraum.

Grissom hatte nicht gelogen. Die Atmosphäre war kühl, aber man merkte, dass das Haus noch immer benutzt wurde.

Sara setzte sich auf die Couch. Was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Natürlich hatte sie versucht darüber nachzudenken, aber Herz und Verstand lagen in einem ständigen Wettstreit und bisher hatte keine Seite gewonnen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht stillsitzen.

* * *

Von der Küche aus hörte Grissom Sara hin- und herlaufen.

Sie war anscheinend genauso nervös wie er, aber er konnte es besser verbergen.

Rasch stellte er Geschirr, Kaffe und Muffins aufs Tablett. Im Kühlschrank stand noch Orangensaft.

Mehr konnte er Sara nicht anbieten, jedenfalls was das Essen anging.

Grissom trug das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer und stellte alles zurecht.

„Sara. Kommst du?"

Sie stand am Fenster und sah in den Garten. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm nicht gehört.

Grissom ging hinüber und berührte sie leicht.

Sara zuckte zusammen und dreht sich um und sah ihn an.

„Grissom, was sollen wir nur machen?"

Statt einer Antwort strich er ihr über die Wange. Als sie ihn nicht abwehrte, küsste er sie vorsichtig auf den Mund.

Nur ganz leicht. Dann schaute er sie wieder an.

„Ach, Grissom. Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt."

Selbst wenn er gewollt hatte, nach diesem Seufzer konnte er nichts anderes tun als sie wieder zu küssen.

Leidenschaftlich, fordernd.

Am liebsten wäre er noch weiter gegangen, aber er hatte ihr ja versprochen zu reden.

Schwer atmend standen sie sich nach einer Weile gegenüber.

Dann nahm Grissom ihre Hand.

„Lass uns reden."

* * *

TBC 


	5. Frühstück mit Sara

Mit Grüßen von meiner gefühlsmäßig sehr engagierten Muse. Viel Spaß !

* * *

Kapitel 8

Grissom hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich an den Frühstückstisch setzen.

So kam er nicht in die Versuchung Sara zu berühren.

Er schenkte Kaffee ein und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Ich habe Christine vor einer Weile an der Universität getroffen. Wir wurden Freunde und haben geheiratet. Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein. In meinem Alter habe ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt die große Liebe zu finden oder mich überhaupt zu verlieben. Alles lief ruhig und in geregelten Bahnen."

„Bis ich auftauchte", beendete Sara seinen Gedankengang.

„Ja. Anfangs habe ich gedacht, dass es vorbeigeht. Ich wollte mich nicht in dich verlieben."

Er tat Sara fast leid. Nur gut, dass sie soweit voneinander entfernt saßen.

Dann hörte sie ihn weiterreden.

„Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das passieren würde. Dass es mir fast egal ist, wenn ich Menschen die mir vertrauen belüge um mit dir zusammen zu sein.

So ein Mensch bin ich nicht."

Sara nahm die Tasse in die Hand. Sie brauchte etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.

„Willst du mit mir Schluss machen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Sara atmete auf.

„Was willst du dann?"

Er sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an. Sara Sidle – so jung, so emotional, so lebendig – hatte sein Leben verändert. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück.

Deshalb war die Frage auch nicht mehr was er wollte. Der unbekannte Faktor in seiner Zukunft war sie.

„Sara, ich will mit dir Zusammensein. Und ich will mich nicht verstecken müssen. Und ich will nicht mehr lügen."

Sara sah ihn an.

Verstand sie ihn richtig?

„Was ist mit deiner Frau?"

„Ich werde mit ihr reden. Du weißt, was dass bedeutet?"

Sie nickte.

„Du würdest dich meinetwegen scheiden lassen?"

„Ich kann so nicht leben. Aber bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist nicht Schuld daran. Ich mache es auf jeden Fall."

„Dann wären wir beide frei."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sein Leben für sie verändern würde. War sie ihm so wichtig? Niemand … Sie merkte, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Honey, eigentlich ist das kein Grund zum Weinen."

„Ich weiß. Aber du bist der erste dem ich wirklich wichtig bin."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Deine Familie …"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich hörte er auf zu fragen. Sonst würde sie ihm alles erzählen. Dazu war es einfach zu früh.

In der Zwischenzeit war Grissom doch aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen.

Er kniete sich vor ihren Stuhl und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Was meinst du ? Wartest du auf mich ?"

Sara nickte.

„Gut."

Sie sahen sich an und küssten sich.

„Hast du noch Hunger?", frage Grissom nach einer Weile.

„Sonst bringe ich dich nämlich nach Hause. Einverstanden ?"

Noch immer sagte Sara kein Wort.

„Sara, ist alles in Ordnung ? Du sagst ja nichts."

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur …"

„Was ?"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr."

* * *

XXXOO 


	6. Gespräche

Kapitel 9

Es fiel Grissom wirklich schwer das richtige zu tun, wenn er Sara ansah. Und dann sagte sie auch noch so etwas. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, geküsst und geliebt.

Aber er musste erst einmal mit Christine reden.  
Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, er musste sie für den Moment gehen lassen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Mehr schien Sara nicht von ihm zu erwarten.

Sie folgte ihm zum Auto.

„Du kannst mich nicht fahren. Wir sind ja in getrennten Wagen gekommen."

„Schade, ich will dich eigentlich noch nicht gehen lassen."

„Wir sehen uns ja heute abends."

Grissom öffnete die Autotür und lies Sara einsteigen.

Dann sah er sich um, beugte sich herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Fahr vorsichtig."

Sara nickte nur, startete das Auto und fuhr davon. Grissom sah ihr hinterher bis das Auto verschwunden war.

x

Langsam ging er zurück ins Haus.

Während er die Tiere fütterte, überlegte er sich seine nächsten Schritte.

Er musste mit Christine reden und zwar so bald wie möglich.

Wie würde sie reagieren?

Wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken fallen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht die große Liebe zwischen ihnen war, aber sie empfanden Freundschaft und Respekt füreinander.

Grissom hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass er das nicht verlieren würde. Dazu hatte er in seinem Berufsleben schon zu viele Paare gesehen.

Allein das Wort Scheidung jagte ihm Angst ein. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er bald selbst davon betroffen sein würde.

Für ihn war Scheidung ein Zeichen von persönlichem Versagen.

Bei der Hochzeit hatte man ein Versprechen gegeben und die Scheidung war ein Bruch des Verbrechens.

Nicht nur dem Partner gegenüber, sondern auch der beteiligten Familie und den Freunden die dabei waren.

„Oh Gott, meine Mutter", sagte Grissom plötzlich laut.

Sie war so froh gewesen als er endlich geheiratet hatte. Er würde nicht mehr allein sein, wenn sie nicht wäre.

Natürlich hatte Grissom vehement widersprochen, denn er konnte wirklich nicht auf sie verzichten.

Aber sie war so glücklich an diesem Tag gewesen. Konnte er ihr wirklich eine Scheidung zu zumuten?

Grissom fielen plötzlich so viele Dinge ein, die er in diesem Zusammenhang regeln musste.

X

Seit einer Stunde beobachete Pater Michael den Mann in der vorletzten Reihe seiner Kirche.

Er hatte gehofft, dass auf ihn zu kommen würde. Er sah doch genau, dass der Mann seinen Rat brauchen oder wenigstens jemanden zum Reden.

Langsam ging er auf die Bank zu und setzte sich hin.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Wollen Sie mir erzählen was Sie beschäftigt?"

„Hallo, Pater ?"

„Pater Michael."

Grissom streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Gil Grissom. Ich dachte, dass ich hier vielleicht Kraft finde. Und Antworten."

„Und?"

„Vielleicht muss ich noch ein paar Stunden sitzen."

„Vielleicht. Oder Sie erzählen mir kurz was Sie bedrückt."

„Ich habe mich verliebt. Und ich bin verheiratet."

„Und es sind zwei verschiedene Frauen?"

Grissom nickte. Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden bevor er dem Priester seine Situation schilderte.

Danach schwieg er und wartete auf die Antwort. Die Kirche konnte sein Verhalten unmöglich gutheißen. Oder ?

„Die Kirche predigt Liebe und es ist etwas schönes, wenn man sie empfindet und empfängt. Fühlen Sie sich nicht schuldig."

„Aber ich breche ein Eheversprechen. Das ist eine Sünde."

„Natürlich ist die Kirche für die Ehe. Aber Sie haben nicht kirchlich geheiratet. Vielleicht wussten Sie schon damals es keine richtige Ehe war. Denn die sollte doch immer auf Liebe und nicht auf Freundschaft beruhen. Und nun haben die wahre Liebe gefunden, oder?"

Grissom nickte.

„Dann wissen Sie was Sie tun müssen."

„Was sind Sie für ein Priester? Sie müssen mich doch vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„Nein, ich muss Sie nicht überzeugen. Ich helfe Ihnen einen Weg zu finden. Ihrer Weg."

Pater Michael stand auf.

„Bleiben Sie solange Sie wollen. Die Kirche ist immer für Sie da."

Grissom dankte dem Mann. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen.

Als er die Kirche verlies, hatte er ein paar Antworten gefunden.


	7. Warten

Kapitel 10

Sara saß vor dem Computerbildschirm und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Zu Beginn der Schicht hatte Catherine verkündet, dass Grissom aus persönlichen Gründen frei genommen hatte. Er wolle wohl Zeit mit seiner Frau verbringen, hatte Catherine lächelnd ergänzt.

Sara war überrascht. Wollte er tatsächlich so schnell mit Christine reden?

Sie war froh, dass sie die Frau nicht kannte. Das hätte die Sache für sie noch schlimmer gemacht.

x

Grissom hatte lange überlegt wie er das Gespräch angehen sollte. In einem Restaurant – nein, dann würde Christine einen falschen Eindruck bekommen und am Ende gab es noch einen Skandal.

Deshalb hatte er alles zu Hause hergerichtet und zum Glück war Christine auch relativ pünktlich. Er war schon die ganze Zeit nervös gewesen und jede Sekunde die verging, machte es schlimmer.

Als Christine ihr Apartment betrat hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass er vielleicht etwas Nettes geplant hatte, aber der Tisch war ganz normal gedeckt. Keine Blumen weit und breit.

Grissom brachte das Essen ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Christine.

Als sie sich hinsetzte, begann sie sofort das Gespräch.

„Gil, gibt es einen bestimmten Anlass für unser Essen? Du hast selten die Arbeit „geschwänzt"."

„Ich wollte etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Aber es fällt mir sehr schwer, weil ich dich wirklich sehr respektiere und dir nicht wehtun will."

„Oh, das klingt ernst."

„Ich habe... ich bin in jemanden verliebt."

Grissom war erleichtert, dass er den Satz herausgebracht hatte. Christine auf der anderen Seite sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört?

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Sie stoppte ihn.

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht so recht. Gil, ich bin wirklich überrascht. Das passt nicht zu dir."

Sie sah ihn weiter ruhig.

„Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich möchte dich um die Scheidung bitten."

„Scheidung ? Hast du dir das gut überlegt? Gil, wir sind doch beide rational denkende Menschen. Gut, du hast dich verliebt. Aber das geht wieder vorbei. Bitte, wirf doch nicht alles weg."

Grissom hatte eine Diskussion erwartet. Schließlich war er als ihr Ehemann im letzten halben Jahr Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Alle ihre Kollegen und Freunde hatten ihn kennen gelernt und in ihre Kreis aufgenommen. Es hatte ihrer Karriere nicht geschadet einen anerkannten Wissenschaftler als Ehemann vorweisen zu können. Aber er wollte nicht ungerecht sein. Christine machte sich im Prinzip recht wenig aus Äußerlichkeiten, aber eine Scheidung war immer auch ein persönlicher Verlust. Und für die Umgebung stellte sich immer wer war Schuld und welche Gründe gab es.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich ist eine Scheidung schrecklich, aber ich kann so nicht weiterleben. Ich brauche Klarheit."

Sie nickte. Das glaubte sie ihm gern.

„Wer ist es? Hast du sie in Miami kennen gelernt ? Dann ist es sicher nur ein Flirt. Du wirst sie wieder vergessen."

„Nein, es ist kein Urlaubsflirt. Ich liebe sie."

„Kenne ich sie? Ist es jemand von der Arbeit?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht entscheidend. Du kennst sie nicht. Bitte."

Christine stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Du erwartest also Verständnis von mir? Ich soll dich gehen lassen ? Du kannst es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber ich liebe dich Gil. Vielleicht habe ich es dir zu selten gesagt."

Es lief irgendwie schwerer als Grissom er erwartet hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur gehofft, dass sie Verständnis für seine Gefühle hätte. Er wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

Christine kam zu ihm hinüber. Sie hockte sich hin damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Grissom, bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?"

Er nickte.

Sie stand auf und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Du hast Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken. Ich nicht. Trotzdem - ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen."

Grissom sah sie erleichtert an.

„Danke."

„Aber, ich gehe nicht sofort mit dir zum Anwalt. Lass mir ein paar Tage bis ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt habe. Dann machen wir einen Termin aus."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Du hast deine Sachen schon gepackt?"

Grissom nickte. Sie kannte ihn wirklich gut.

„Dann bleibt für den Moment nichts zu sagen. Bitte entschuldige, aber ich will jetzt allein sein."

Grissom stand auf.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid."

x

Grissom trug zwei Reisetaschen zum Auto, ging dann noch einmal in die Wohnung zurück und nahm seine Aktentasche und den Laptop an sich.

Er legte den Schlüssel auf die Garderobe und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Seine restlichen Sachen würde er später abholen.

x

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Grissom damit sein Haus wieder in Beschlag zu nehmen. Die Tiere wanderten an ihre alten Plätze zurück und der Garten brauchte ebenfalls etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

Leider musste er nicht zur Arbeit. Es war sein freier Tag und eigentlich sollte er dankbar für die Zeit sein.

Aber er vermisste Sara.

Ob sie auf einen Anruf von ihm wartete?

X

Auch der zweite Tag ohne Grissom war für Sara nicht so gut gelaufen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie nicht viel zu tun und Catherine konnte alle pünktlich nach Haue schicken.

Jetzt saß sie im Bett, ein Frühstückstablett neben sich und den Laptop auf den Knien vor sich.

Sie loggte sich in ihren E-Mail-Account ein und fing an die Spams zu löschen und ein paar Rechnungen zu sichern. Die musste sie langsam bezahlen.

Plötzlich blinkte ihr Messenger auf.

„Sara, bist du da ?"

Was für eine Frage, dachte sie. Typisch Grissom. Er sah doch, dass sie eingeloggt war.

„Ja."

Grissom stöhnte auf als er ihre kurze Antwort las. Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht.

Er loggte sich aus und griff zum Telefon.

Saras Blick war auf den Bildschirm fixiert und sie war schockiert als Grissom sich ausloggte.

Was zum Teufel sollte das ?

Als dann das Telefon klingelte, stieß sie vor Schreck fast ihren Kaffee um.

„Sidle."

„Hi, ich bin's. Ich dachte, es ist schöner direkt mit dir zu reden. Wie war dein Tag ?"

„Ganz gut. Es war zum Glück recht ruhig. Und was hast du an deinen beiden freien Tagen gemacht ?"

„Ich …", Grissom wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Wenn er von dem Auszug erzählte, würde sie sich vielleicht verantwortlich fühlen.

Die Sekunden vergingen und Saras Herz sank. Er hatte es doch nicht getan. Natürlich nicht. Wie dumm von ihr so etwas zu hoffen.

„Grissom, ich verstehe. Eine Ehe wirft man nicht so leicht weg."

„Was nein. Sara."

Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe mit Christine gesprochen und ich bin bei ihr ausgezogen."

„Oh. Du bist einfach so ausgezogen ?"

„Nun, ja. Es schien mir logisch."

Er hörte sie lachen. Hatte er etwas komisches gesagt ?

„Sara ?"

„Entschuldige. Du bist so süß. Und deine Logik ist einfach – ich könnte dich dafür küssen."

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

„Aber du bist so weit weg."

Sara überlegte einen Moment. Sollte sie wirklich ? Bevor sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Das können wir ändern."

Xxx

TBC


	8. Nur wir beide

Kapitel 11

Sara hatte ihn zwar genau verstanden, aber sie fragte trotzdem.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun wir haben uns 2 Tage nicht gesehen. Ich könnte vorbei kommen oder du kommst hierher."

Sara sah an sich herunter.

„Ich bin noch im Bett."

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte kam seine Antwort.

„Gut. Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg."

„Grissom. Griss."

Sara bekam keine Antwort. Er hatte schon aufgelegt.

Eigentlich war sie viel zu müde für Aktivitäten, die Grissom eindeutig im Kopf hatte.

Aber beim letzten Mal hatte sie Verständnis für ihn, diesmal wäre es umgekehrt.

* * *

In der nächsten halbe Stunde räumte Sara noch ein wenig auf.

Als es dann an der Tür klopfte war sie noch immer im Schlafanzug. Allerdings würde Grissom bestimmt keinen Anstoß daran nehmen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und zog Grissom in die Wohnung.

Bevor sie es sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen.

Sara merkte wie Grissoms Hände an ihrem Körper entlang fuhren. Wenn sie ihn nicht bald stoppte, dann kam sie heute nicht mehr zum Schlafen.

„Du hast mich vermisst?", fragte sie außer Atem.

„Mmmm", Grissom küsste ihren Hals und konnte nun wirklich nicht reden.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich bitten…", Sara stoppte. Was er mit seinem Mund anstellen konnte, war der reine Wahnsinn.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?", fragte Grissom als er begann ihren Schlafanzug aufzuknöpfen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ins Bett gehen."

„Das will ich auch.", erwiderte Grissom und zog sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Dort begann er sich auszuziehen und legte sich nur noch mit Boxer-Shorts bekleidet ins Bett.

Sara hatte seine Bewegungen fasziniert verfolgt.

Hatte sie denn in ihrer Wohnung nichts mehr zu melden? Offensichtlich nicht.

„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?", fragte Grissom.

Ohne zu zögern, zog sie ihren Schlafanzug aus und stand dann nackt vor ihr.

Grissom sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber Sara bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Kommst du bitte zu mir?"

Darauf hatte Sara gewartet. Sie ging zum Bett und legte sich zu Grissom. Er begann sie zu streicheln.

„Ich berühre dich so gern. Du bist so weich und deine Haut so zart."

Sara stöhnte auf.

„Eigentlich wollte ich wirklich schlafen."

Grissom stoppte.

„Oh Honey, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Hey, nicht aufhören. Und ich habe es versucht."

Voller Schuldgefühle drehte sich Grissom von ihr weg auf den Rücken.

„Was musst du von mir denken?"

„Komm wieder her. Ich denke, dass du mich sexy findest und das mich der Gedanke daran verrückt macht."

Grissom rührte sich nicht.

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust.

„Hörst du wie schnell mein Herz schlägt?"

Endlich dreht er sich wieder zu ihr hin.

„Sag mir was du willst, Sara."

„Dich. Deine Liebe. Deine Zuneigung und für die nächsten Stunden deinen Körper. Was sagst du?"

„Habe ich etwas Bedenkzeit?", fragte Grissom scherzhaft.

„Nein."

„Gut, dann sollte ich die Zeit nutzen, nicht war."

Als nächstes zog Grissom sich ebenfalls ganz aus und sie lagen Haut an Haut im Bett.

Ganz leicht begann Grissom Sara zu streicheln.

„Ich habe Christine verlassen. Und nun bin ich bei dir. Ich weiß auch nicht, es fühlt sich so gut und so richtig an. Aber ich habe auch das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Ich bin Schuld, dass die Ehe nicht funktioniert hat."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir so leid.", erwiderte Sara.

Sie hielt seine Hand fest.

„Grissom, ich werde auf dich warten. Wir müssen nicht miteinander schlafen, wenn du Schuldgefühle hast. Wir …"

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Grissom presste seinen Mund auf ihren.

Als er sich von ihr löste, antwortete er ihr.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Grissom nahm die leichte Bettdecke, deckte Sara und sich zu.

„Lass uns schlafen. Wir reden später."

* * *

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel: Christine besucht das Lab.


	9. Besuch im Labor

Verbotene Leidenschaft 12

Für Grissom und Sara hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingestellt, und wenn es den anderen aufgefallen war, so sagte doch niemand etwas.

Sara war die Neue hier und vielleicht wollte Grissom sie einfach nur unter seine Fittiche nehmen.

Am Abend kamen sie immer zusammen zur Arbeit und am Morgen fuhren sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück.

So auch heute, zumindest war das der Plan.  
Als sie an der Rezeption vorbeikamen, hielt Judy Grissom ein paar Notizen entgegen.

„Dr. Grissom, Ihre Frau wartet in Ihrem Büro auf Sie."

Er nahm die Nachricht emotionslos entgegen.

„Danke. Sara, du entschuldigst mich. Ich rufe dich später an."

Er nickte ihr zu und entfernte sich schnell.

„Seine Frau kommt sonst nie hier her. Es muss wohl etwas wichtiges sein."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich gehe dann mal nach Hause. Bye Judy."

Außerhalb des Gebäudes angekommen, atmete Sara tief durch. Hoffentlich hatte bekam Grissom nicht doch Ärger. Sie hatten sich beide nicht mehr mit der Scheidung befasst, denn Christine hatte ja zugestimmt.

Sie sah sich nach einem Taxi um.

* * *

Christine sah sich in Grissoms Büro um. Er hatte einiges aus dem Haus hier aufgestellt.

Durch die offene Tür sah sie seine Kollegen vorbei hassten. Sie hatte sie alle kennen gelernt, aber richtig warm geworden – nein, dazu war sie zu sehr Wissenschaftlerin und die anderen eher der Polizei zugehörig.

Catherine stoppte vor Grissoms Büro als sie Christine sah.

„Hallo. Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Christine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Grissom nichts von der Scheidung gesagt.

„Hallo. Catherine. Mir geht's gut."

„Hast du Lust auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück? Dann können wir mal wieder richtig quatschen."

Grissom rettete sie vor einer Antwort.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Cath."

Er nickte Christine zur Begrüßung kurz zu und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Na dann, wir sehen uns."

Etwas erstaunt sah Catherine die beiden an. Kein Kuss zur Begrüßung. Alles sehr unpersönlich. Auch früher waren die beiden nicht zärtlich geworden, aber so kühl. Ob die beiden Streit gehabt hatten?

Christine sah Grissom an. Er sah gut aus. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm auch gut. Sie sollte sich nicht darüber ärgern, oder?

„Gil, du siehst gut aus."

Natürlich mit Sara an seiner Seite ging es ihm gut, aber das konnte er schlecht sagen.

„Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen."

„Ja, tut mir leid. Aber wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen klären und ich war nicht sicher wo du wohnst."

„Im Townhaus."

Das dachte sie sich, aber sie wollte dort nicht auftauchen. Sein Büro war der bessere Ort um alles zu besprechen.

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und holte einen Ordner heraus.

„Hier sind die Unterlagen die du unterschreiben musst. Falls du die Scheidung noch immer willst."

Er nickte.

„Gut. Also ich lasse es dir hier. Und dann wollte ich noch wissen wie wir es unseren Freunden und Kollegen sagen. Du hast wohl noch mit niemanden geredet?"

„Ist das nötig? Ich habe auch sonst nie über mein Privatleben geredet."

„Ich bitte dich, Gil. Du hast doch eben Catherine erlebt. Ich lüge nicht. Wenn sie mich das nächste Mal fragt oder mit mir reden will, werde ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen."

Grissom wusste, dass auch er der Wahrheit nicht ausweichen konnte. Aber die Trennung von Christine war die eine Sache. Was würde passieren, wenn sie von Sara erfuhren?

Und er musste auch so bald wie möglich mit ihr sprechen. Vorhin war er so überrascht von Christines Anwesenheit, dass er Sara einfach stehen gelassen hatte. Aber sie würde es sicher verstehen.

„Ich unterschreibe die Papiere und gebe sie den Anwälten."

Christine versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

* * *

Sara saß in ihrem Apartment und starrte das Telefon an. Und die Uhr und dann wieder das Telefon. Eine Stunde war vergangen und sie wartete sehnsüchtig auf Grissoms Anruf.

Hoffentlich hatte seine Frau ihn nicht zurückhaben wollen. Sie konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Grissom war einfach ein toller Mann und jede Frau konnte sich glücklich schätzen ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben. In Moment war sie diese glückliche Frau und wenn es nach ihr ging, sollte das auch so bleiben.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt als draußen eine Autotür zugeschlagen wurde. Neugierig stand Sara auf und ging zum Fenster. Das war Grissoms Auto.

Als er sekundenspäter an ihrer Tür ankam, stand Sara schon da und erwartete ihn.

„Wie ist es gelaufen? Wollte sie dich zurück?", fragte Sara gespannt.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", scherzte Grissom.

„Was versteckst du da?"

„Du bist aber neugierig. Bittest du mich herein?"

Sara verdrehte ihre Augen und schubst ihn in die Wohnung.

„Nun red schon, Grissom."

„Was war noch die Frage?"

* * *

TBC 


	10. Im Hotel

Endlich ein wenig mehr über ihre "verbotene" Beziehung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

* * *

Kapitel 14

Grissom holte eine Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Saras Augen wurden groß.

„Sie hat zugestimmt?"

Er nickte.

Sie sprang in seine Arme.

„Aber. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass wir diskret sind."

„Du hast ihr von mir erzählt?"

„Nun ja, indirekt. Aber sie weiß ja, dass ich jemanden sehe und verliebt bin."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Sara, kannst du damit leben? Ich will dich nicht verstecken, aber ich will auch Christine nicht verletzen."

„So lange du dich nicht für uns schämst…"

„Niemals."

„Dann machen wir doch das Beste aus der Situation."

* * *

Sara schaute auf ihre Uhr. Das war die längste Beweissicherung ihres Lebens. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal im Bett gelegen und geschlafen hatte.

Als ihr Handy piepte schaute sie nur kurz hin, aber mit dem zweiten Blick sah sie, dass es eine Nachricht von Grissom war. Sein Code sie zu treffen.

In den vergangenen Wochen hatten sie kaum Zeit gehabt und zwischen den Schichten nur kurze Gespräche geführt. In einem davon war die Rede davon gewesen, sich im Hotel zu treffen. Christine hatte begonnen Grissoms restliche Sachen ins Townhaus zu schicken und Sara sollte und wollte ihr nicht über den Weg laufen. Anfangs hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, aber Sara meinte das könnte doch ein Abenteuer werden.

Genau so sie das Treffen heute. Sicher Hotels waren eigentlich nicht ihr Stil, aber sie vertraute ganz Grissom und seinen Arrangements.

* * *

Grissom wartete gespannt in dem Hotelzimmer. Sara hatte ihn eine Überraschung versprochen und er war sicher, dass sie das Versprechen halten würde.

Das Zimmer war leicht abgedunkelt, so dass die grelle Sonne nicht durch die Fenster schien. Leise Musik spielte und Grissom setzte sich in den Sessel.

Schließlich hörte er das Öffnen der Tür und Sara kam herein. Sie trug einen leichten Mantel und sah sich nach ihm um.

Als sie ihn sah, ging sie zu ihm hin und küsste ihn. Er wollte aufstehen, aber sie hinderte ihn daran.

„Bleib sitzen. Ich habe mir etwas ausgedacht."

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu „mutig" war.

Nach ein paar Schritten begann sie den Gürtel des Mantels zu lösen und lies ihn dann fallen.

Grissom hielt den Atem an. Sie trug nur Unterwäsche, nichts besonderes. Aber sie sah so sexy aus. Hüftschwingend ging sie wieder zu Grissom und stellte ein Bein auf den Sessel. Sie sah ihn an und er wusste genau was sie damit sagen wollte. Seine Hand fuhr an ihrem Bein entlang. Immer wieder und immer mehr nach oben.

Sie hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus und setzte sich schließlich auf seinen Schoß. Dann begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und küsste seine Brust. Er lehnte sich zurück und stöhnte auf. Ohne seine Sekunde länger warten zu wollen zog sie ihm sein Hemd aus und presste sie sich an ihn. Sie rieb sich an ihn und bemerkte, dass seine Erregung immer größer wurde.  
"Sara", stöhnte er auf.

„Ja?"

Er vergaß was er sagen wollte als sie sekundenschnell ihren BH öffnete und auszog. Nun war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, kein Stückchen Stoff mehr.

Grissom hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er hatte kaum noch Kontrolle über seine Gefühle, etwas was ihm selten passierte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich will deinen ganzen Körper spüren."

„Ich dachte, dass tust du schon."

Sie lacht mich, dachte Grissom noch. Da war sie aufgestanden und zum Bett gelaufen.

Verdammt, so weit war es schon gekommen. Eine junge Frau wickelte ihn um den kleinen Finger.

Als er beim Bett angekommen war, lag sie bereits nackt dort und wartete auf ihn. Er zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr.

Langsam begann er sie zu streicheln.

„Du denkst, du hast die Oberhand hier, oder?"

Sie lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Nicht mehr lange, Honey."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und zeigte ihr zu welcher Leidenschaft er fähig war.

Sara bewegte sich anfangs nur wenig, aber schließlich wand sie sich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten.

„Bitte Grissom."

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er es war der nun die Oberhand hatte und dass er mit ihr tun konnte was er wollte. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie war es, die ihn zu dem Mann machte der er jetzt war.

Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Sara schlang ihre Beine um ihn und zwang ihn dazu seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben.

Er wurde immer schneller und sie zwang ihn immer tiefer. Er hörte ihr lautes Stöhnen, fühlte ihren Orgasmus und kam Sekunden später.

Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander und lächelten sich an.

„Hi", sagte Sara nach einer Weile zu ihm. Er kannte diesen Blick.

„Honey", sagte er warnend.

„Was?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich bin nicht bereit für eine zweite Runde."

„Oh, so schade. Dann werde ich mich wohl um mich selbst kümmern."

Fasziniert sah Grissom zu wie sie begann über ihre Brüste zu streichen. Ganz langsam, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte er.

„Du kennst doch den Sinn der französischen Worte „kleiner Tod". Oder ?"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Bauch und trampelte leicht mit ihren Beinen.

Spielerisch gab ihr Grissom einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Ich kümmere mich später um dich, versprochen. Was hältst du von einer Runde Schlaf?"

Sara gab zu, dass sie müde war und sie hatten das Zimmer ja noch eine Weile. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schmiegte sie sich an ihn und beide schliefen schnell ein.

* * *

tbc


	11. Neuigkeiten

Verbotene Leidenschaft

6 Monate später

Grissom und Sara setzen ihre Affäre, unbemerkt von ihren Kollegen, fort.

Keiner sprach von der Scheidung und so war Grissom überrascht als der den Brief vom Gericht bekam. Christine und er hatte sich zu einer konventionellen Scheidung entschieden, dass hieß niemand musste vor Gericht erscheinen. Es hieß einfach nur abzuwarten. Und nun war diese Wartezeit vorbei und morgen wäre er wieder ein freier Mann.

Grissom griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Christine.

Sie war auch sofort am Apparat.

„Hallo Gil. Du hast sicher den Brief bekommen?"

„Ja. Habe ich. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Typisch Grissom. Er machte sie doch tatsächlich Gedanken wie es ihr ging.

„Nun ja. Es ist immer schade, wenn ein Lebensabschnitt zu Ende geht. Ich bedaure es Dich als Freund zu verlieren."

„Ja, mir geht es genauso."

Schweigen.

„Gil, denkst du wir könnten wieder Freunde werden? Oder können wir vielleicht mal essen gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber Essen gehen ist eine gute Idee. Dann können wir uns darüber unterhalten."

Beide verabredeten sich für den nächsten Abend.

An Sara dachte Grissom in diesem Moment nicht. Das war sein altes Leben, damit wollte er sie nicht belasten.

Xxx

Sie trafen sich in einem teuren Restaurant in einem der neueren Vegas-Hotels.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Grissom nach einer Weile.

„Danke. Du auch. Wie geht es dir? Was macht deine Freundin?"

„Direkt wie immer. Es geht ihr gut. Wir sind glücklich."

Sie nickte.

„Das hört sich bestimmt komisch an. Aber ich freue mich für dich."

Sie stockte.

„Gil, warum wissen deine Kollegen nicht Bescheid? Ich treffe mich regelmäßig mit Catherine und sie versucht mich auszuhorchen. Warum haltet ihr die Sache geheim?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich bin verheiratet und habe eine Affäre mit einer jungen Kollegin. Und meine Frau ist befreundet mit einer Kollegin. Ich will Sara das Gerede ersparen. Sie würde sofort Ärger bekommen, weil man sich nicht an mich herantraut. Nein, das war nie eine Option."

„Aber ab morgen bist du frei."

Ja, das war er. Aber er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht wie es die Beziehung zu Sara verändern würde. Sie hatten beide nicht darüber gesprochen.

Christine spürte, dass er nur ungern über dieses Thema sprach.

Trotzdem hakte sie nach.

„Werdet Ihr heiraten?"

„Was ?"

„Hochzeit? Was ist damit?"

Grissom fehlten die Worte.

Er hatte wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wirklich nicht.

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Ich verstehe."

„Christine, wechseln wir doch das Thema."

Sie nickte zustimmend und beide verfielen in ein interessantes Gespräch. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, dass Nick mit seinen Eltern das Restaurant betreten hatte.

Nick war verwundert die beiden zu sehen, beschloss aber sie allein zu lassen.

Xxx

Am nächsten Morgen holte sich Nick einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu den anderen. Es war noch etwas Zeit. Er sah Catherine an.

„Ich habe gestern Grissom und Christine gesehen. Haben sie sich wieder versöhnt?"

Catherine sah ihn verwundert an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

Sara versuchte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Warum hatte Gris nichts von dem Essen erzählt? Hatte er etwa Geheimnisse vor ihr?

Sie hörte wie Catherine weiter sprach.

„Ich glaube die Scheidung ist endgültig durch. Vielleicht wollten die beiden darüber reden?"

Sara versuchte die Tasse abzustellen. Ihre Hand zitterte.  
Die Scheidung. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal danach gefragt, ohne einen speziellen Grund. Und Grissom hatte gesagt, dass die Sache noch laufen würde.

Aber die „Sache" war nun wohl vorbei und er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihr davon zu erzählen.

Ohne dass es einer bemerkte, verlies sie den Breakroom und ging zu Grissom.

Der saß an seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte als er Sara sah.

„Hallo."

Sie hatten sich erst vor einer Stunde getrennt und er hatte überlegt, ob er von der Scheidung reden sollte. Aber dann hatte sich Sara auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und eins hatte zum anderen geführt. Er ahnte also nichts böses, als sie die Tür schloss.

Dann setzte sie sich in den Sessel und schaute ihn an.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hielt es Grissom nicht mehr aus.

„Was gibt es, Sara?"

„Du bist geschieden."

„Ja."

„Wolltest du es mir sagen?"

„Natürlich. Heute Nachmittag. Aber dann war ich abgelenkt."

Er lächelte sie an, auch in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein würde. Aber da hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Grissom, spar dir dein Lächeln. Ich bin sauer. In all den Monaten habe ich dich nie gedrängt, aber ich habe erwartet das du mich über so eine wichtige Sache sofort informierst."

„Du hast Recht. Entschuldige. Aber ich habe den Brief erst vor 2 Tagen bekommen …"

„Vor zwei Tagen?"

Verdammt, er machte es anscheinend nur noch schlimmer.

„Sara, bitte. Können wir später darüber reden? Die Schichte beginnt gleich und die anderen werden sich wundern, wenn wir nicht da sind."

„Du denkst immer nur an die anderen, nie an mich."

„Was? Nein Sara. Das ist doch Unsinn."

Sie stand auf und schob den Stuhl zur Seite.

„Wirklich?"

Sie stand an der Tür und ging hinaus.

„Sara, bitte", rief er hinterher.

Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Die Schicht hat begonnen. Das Private muss warten."

xxxx


	12. Missverständnisse ?

**Missverständnisse**

Grissom versuchte alles um Sara nach dem kleinen Missverständnis, so nannte er ihren Streit, zu erreichen.

Aber sie schaffte es ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er dadurch Zeit sich über einige Dinge klar zu werden.

* * *

Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit übernachtete Sara in ihrem Apartment. Oder besser gesagt, sie versuchte es.

Ohne Erfolg.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreise.

Warum hatte ihr Grissom nichts gesagt?

Sie legte sich alle möglichen Gründe zurecht, aber bei Grissom wusste man nie woran man war.

Trotz der vielen Monate war er weiter ein Geheimnis für sie. Beide lebten im jetzt. Sie hatten nie über die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft gesprochen.

Vielleicht wollte Grissom auch keine Zukunft mit ihr?

Bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

„Sidle."

„Hier ist Grissom. Endlich ! Sara, können wir uns aussprechen? Bitte."

Seine Stimme klang traurig, dachte sie.

„Ich bin bei mir zu Hause."

„Lass uns reden. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir die Sache klären können."

„Die Sache?"

Sie wollte wirklich nicht eingeschnappt klingen.

„Die Scheidung."

„Gut, dass du es aussprechen kannst. Ich bin heute unausstehlich. Willst du es wirklich riskieren?"

„Ja. Auf jeden Fall."

Sara sah auf die Uhr.

„Kann ich nach Hause kommen? Ich meine zu Dir."

Sie seufzte. Auch wenn sie es nicht gesagt hatte, Grissom verstand was sie meinte.

Sein Haus war auch ihr zu Hause geworden.

„Natürlich Honey."

„Gut, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, sah sich Sara um. Es war so schnell gegangen. Fast alles was ihr wichtig war, hatte den Weg in Grissoms Haus gefunden. Die Wohnung war so kalt wie ein billiges Hotelzimmer. Wenn Grissom mit ihr Schluss machen wollte, dann war eine neue Wohnung das erste was sie suchen würde.

* * *

Grissom sah auf die Uhr. Sie musste bald hier sein.

Er erinnerte sich an den ersten Abend und die erste Nacht, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Es war wunderschön gewesen und er hatte zum ersten Mal gedacht, dass er diese Frau lieben würde. Danach war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Vielleicht zu schnell.

Endlich hörte er jemanden - Sara.

Er öffnete die Tür und da stand sie.

Irgendwie traurig und verloren.

Er konnte nicht anders und nahm sie in den Arm. Beide genossen den schönen Augenblick, der sicher zu schnell vorbei sehen würde.

* * *

Grissom trank seinen Kaffee und überlegte wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Denn Sara machte keine Anstalten dazu.

„Kann ich Dir noch einmal sagen wie leid mir die ganze Sache tut?"

„Die ganze Sache ? Was meinst du damit? Uns ? Deine Scheidung ? Mich ?"

Sara hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen einen ruhigen, sachlichen Ton anzuschlagen. Aber Grissom Ton machte sie wütend.

„Sara."

Und dieser Ton von ihm verstärkte das noch.

„Grissom, behandle mich nicht so. Ich bin kein Kind."

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich verstehe nicht warum du dich manchmal so aufführst."

Verdammt.

Es wurde immer schlimmer.

Sie sahen sich an und wussten so konnte das nichts werden.

Sara zählte bis zehn.

„Fangen wir einfach noch einmal von vorn an. Ich bin verärgert, weil du mir nichts von der Scheidung erzählt hast. Weil ich nicht weiß zu was mich das macht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du einen Neuanfang machst. Ohne mich. Und dann sitzt du hier und sagst, dass ich mich nicht kindisch verhalten soll. Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Sie wartete und wartete.

Auf ein Wort von ihm. Eine Geste. Nichts.

„Weißt du was du willst ?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich weiß, dass du in einigen Dingen Recht hast. Allerdings mag ich es nicht, wenn man mich unter Druck setzt."

„Aber das tue ich nicht."

Er sah sie an.

„Du fühlst dich von mir gedrängt?"

Sara verstand nichts mehr. Sie hatte sich mit einem verheirateten Mann eingelassen, aus Liebe. Sie hatte nie Ansprüche oder Erwartungen gehabt. Und nun wie aus heiterem Himmel fühlte sich Grissom unter Druck gesetzt. Von ihr. Es waren keine Worte gewesen, nein es musste ihre Präsenz gewesen sein.

Sie war eingebrochen in seine Welt. Seine sichere und verheiratete Welt.

Nun war er wieder "frei" war, schien sie ihn zu stören.

Nichts lag ihr ferner, aber wenn er so empfand, dann gab es wohl nur eine Lösung.

* * *


End file.
